The Flock vs the SAO Survivors
by RozaCourt
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy find themselves locked in a death game with no way out. At least, not an easy one. When the other members of the Flock join them, they all realize pro gamers online are just like them. Will these two groups band together to create the ultimate guild? Or are they too alike to work together?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking. A lot. I love Maximum Ride.**

**Max: I been knew that.**

**Me: and I love Sword Art Online equally.**

**Max: traitor.**

**Asuna: let the girl speak.**

**Me: thank you, Asuna. And both have characters that are so… alike. So I have decided to do a crossover. You'll love it.**

**Similarities:**

**Max: Asuna**

**Fang: Kirito**

**Iggy: Klein**

**Nudge: Lisbeth**

**Gazzy: Recon**

**Angel: Suguha**

**Dylan: Agil**

**If there are some that you don't agree to, let me know. I may have miss characterized them.**

**Max: I already hate it.**

**Me: then you can't do the disclaimer. Kirito, Fang, can you do the honors?**

**Kirito&amp;Fang: Roza does not own MR or SAO.**

**Me: thank you.**

Chapter one: Gazzy

"Alright, Iggy. We are in the perfect position to get to our rooms undetected," I muttered to my no longer blind friend. Against Max's orders, we had purchased three items each: a game system, all the necessary additions for the NerveGear, and the awesome game Dragon's Realm.

"This mission requires finesse. Are you sure everything is in place for success?" he whispered back. I was about to answer when we heard….

"Almost everything. Here's what you've forgotten," a voice said behind us. We jumped when destroyed equipment landed in front of us.

We spun around and saw the newest member of the Flock. At 5'10, she is the tallest female flock member (much to Max's annoyance). Her thick floor length hair that is blacker than Fang's and strikingly blue eyes makes her the prettiest girl as well (don't tell Nudge I said that). Coupled with her shifty attitude and shifty emotions, it's not hard to believe she's a shapeshifter.

"A… Amelia. This isn't what it looks like," Iggy stammered.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"We're doing a recon. And this gaming equipment just happened to be here in these bushes when we came out," I explained. '_Great, that's brilliant! She'll never guess the truth now_!'

"That's it?" she asked after a minute. '_Or, maybe she will_.' We nodded, putting on our innocent faces. "Impossible. I'm still waiting for the part about the alarms you have set around the house."

"What makes you think that was us?" I blurted, mentally panicking.

"Your scent was all over the stuff. Now, are you gonna tell me what exactly is going on? Or do I have to get Max?"

"The first person to beat all 100 floors of Dragon's Realm gets 10 million dollars! Kickoff is tonight. If we win, we'll give you a third of the money," Iggy bribed.

"Deal." She turned on her heal and walked away.

"That was too easy," he whispered.

~Amelia~

Those boys are idiots! Do they honestly believe Max won't find out about the game? Even if I don't tell, she'll find a way to figure it out. She always does. Bribe or no bribe, I need to tell someone. Besides, I promised not to tell Max. But who? Obviously not Nudge. Bambi eyed motormouth can't keep a secret. Hmmm…. Maybe….

~Fang~

"So why again aren't you telling Max again?" I asked the raven in front of me. Amelia just finished telling me Gazzy and Iggy have gaming equipment for the very game Max said _not _to get.

"I'm getting a third of 10 million dollars. That's a little more than three million smackaroonies! Fang, do you know what all I can do with that kind of money?!"

"No, this is wrong. Max needs to be informed right now." I turned around, but she intercepted my arm. "Let go of me," I said, barely hiding my slightly faster pulse.

"Fang, don't. I know they can win this."

"So you're letting the two bomb makers disobey Max in order to get easy money? I thought you were above that, Amelia."

"That is not the only reason. You know me better than that. The kids haven't had fun in weeks." I opened my mouth to protest. "True fun. I just wanted to give them this one shot. That's all. To deny them that is to…."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I won't tell Max. I'll keep the secret. Just stop with the drawn out monologue that is meant to make me feel bad." A slow smile spread across her face, making my heart race even more.

"Trust me: I already knew you could keep a secret," she purred. Her hand on my arm slid up to my shoulder slowly, almost making me shiver. "You know, there is a reason why I came to you."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not Nudge," I muttered, putting my hands on her hips.

"Nor is Angel. But you have already gained my complete and utter trust. After all, we have our own secret." Her arms slid around my neck.

"A dangerous secret."

"The best ones are. Safe secrets are the boring secrets. Didn't you know that?" I pulled her up against me and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her lavender and forest smell that no amount of perfume or other products can duplicate. "Fang…" she sighed.

"Amelia, why can't I resist you?" I whispered. Max will kill us if she found out I went straight to Amelia right after our leader broke up with me. Don't ask how I know, I just do.

As an answer, she lifted my chin with a finger and connected her soft, full, naturally light red lips to mine. I kissed her like my life depended on it as our bodies fit together like a puzzle. I led her through the bathroom connecting out rooms to my room, locked all possible entrances to the room, and joined her on my bed while slipping my shirt off.

~Max~

"Ugh, why isn't my flock here?!" I huffed, just about ready to pull out my hair. We were supposed to be having a Flock meeting, but only Angel actually showed up.

"I saw Amelia and Fang go into his room to talk an hour ago," she said helpfully. '_What could they possibly be talking about in his room for that long_?' I thought.

"Max! There's something wrong with Gazzy and Iggy!" Nudge exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked as he and Amelia jogged down as well.

"I went to check on them because they haven't been out of their room at all today. They had on their NerveGear and Dragon's Realm was in the system." Amelia bit her lip nervously.

"Go on," I said, glaring at the shapeshifter.

"When I was about to come tell you a few minutes ago, the news reporter on the TV said thousands of players are trapped in DR, which is like SAO. Max, they're in a death game rigged so that you can't log out until you beat Floor 100!"

**Cliffy!**

**Kirito: when do we come in?**

**Me: next chapter. I promise. Can you do the thing for me, pleeeeeeeeease?**

**Kirito: my pleasure. Read and review please. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt, Max, Fang, Asuna, and Kirito**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I only got one review for the first chapter! I was so sure that I would get more. How am I supposed to know what you would like to see more of if you never review? You guys are killing me here! (not literally)**

**Asuna: is it my turn?**

**Me: yep.**

**Asuna: Roza does not own MR or SAO. She only owns the idea of the game, Amelia, and the second OC coming up in the third chapter.**

**Me: (grumbles under my breath) way to spoil the surprise. **

Chapter two: Kirito

"I can't believe they did this _again_. But this time, there are _more _dragons that are _more _dangerous. Before, I only saw one," I grumbled as I walked around the beginner's center of Dragon's Realm with my friends.

"At least there are more skills and items available this time around," Asuna said. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. Ever since we broke up, she has been distancing herself. It took every person with NerveGear pitching in to convince her to play this game. Now I wish we hadn't.

"There are a lot of new players. Even the ones who weren't in the other games," Klein pointed out.

"Everybody wants that prize money. I've already seen five guilds buying basic equipment," Recon said.

"Maybe we should…" Sugu- my sister- started.

"Iggy, Gazzy! I swear, if you do not appear right now, and I mean _right now_, I'm gonna…!" My friends and I blinked as a girl with dirty blond hair spit out threats. I've never heard a girl or… anyone really sound almost exactly like… Asuna.

"There is no way they're coming, Max," another girl, this one with mocha skin and brown curly hair, said. '_Probably won't if they know she means business_,' I thought.

"I see them! They're flying!" a smaller, blonder girl exclaimed, pointing up. I looked up, but I only saw two birds. A collective gasp ran through the courtyard; I looked at the five people (there's a guy with black hair and another guy with blond hair with the girls) in time to see them snap out _wings_\- actual _wings_\- and shoot up into the air.

"I didn't see that avatar," Lisbeth said in awe. All the other avatars had wings similar to those in ALO.

"That's because there weren't any avatars like that," Agil pointed out.

"Kazuto, look out!" Sugu said as she tackled me.

I was about to ask her why she did that when two guys with wings similar to the other five crashed on the ground where I had been standing. The others landed as well; the dirty blond (presumably the leader) was scowling.

"Max, I… I can explain," the smaller of the boys stammered.

"I told you not to buy this game! But you did it anyway! And now look what happened! You got yourself trapped!"

"We're going to win, Max. not only are we going to get out alive, but we're getting out _rich_," the other crashed boy insisted.

"You better," the dirty blond growled. Asuna chose this moment to step forward. She never really liked watching small kids getting picked on by the older ones.

"You're being a bit harsh, don't you think?" The other girl looked my ex up and down with a scowl that made me pull Asuna behind me to protect her.

"How I act with my flock has _nothing _to do with you. Now…."

"Max, she's right. They just wanted to have a little good fun," a voice said. My friends and I stepped back as a cobra wrapped around the guy with black hair's waist. The snake turned into a girl with longer black hair, her around the boy's waist.

"You. You stay out of this. You're ruining the Flock. I should've never let you into the group."

"But you did. And now you regret it because I am better than you."

The two girls stared at each other as the rest of us stood there awkwardly. The Max girl glared at the calmly smirking other. With a huff, Max flew away. The shapeshifter smiled at me and Asuna.

"So, anyone want to make a guild?"

~Max~

Ugh, that girl gets on my nerves! And I can't kick her out because the others will outvote me. Stupid shapeshifter with more charm than Fang.

"Hey, Max is it?" I turned my head and saw that girl who approached me when I was in a feud. Now that I'm calm(er), I realize there is something familiar about her.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, stopping to hover and talk to her.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki." I shook her hand. "I like your wings. Are they real?" I looked at her. '_Is she serious_?'

"Is that what people do in games? Ask personal questions after only knowing the person's name?"

"Pretty much. Not like we'll see each other again in the real world." I just hovered there, looking at her. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told _you_ it's rude to probe?"

"I'm not probing, I'm asking." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I'm not staring, I'm studying." I crossed my arms as well. As we hovered there, I realized what seemed familiar about her. The way she acted, the way she blatantly said or asked something. It reminded me of… me.

"Look, our friends are creating a guild. You and I were voted guild leaders, but only if you want in. Otherwise, it's me and that Amelia shapeshifter." I laughed at the tone in her voice when she said Amelia's name.

"You don't like her either, huh?"

'She has her good sides, but she gets cocky too easily. Too bad the guys outvoted Sugu, Lisbeth, and I in trying to boot her out."

"Welcome to the club." I followed her as she flew back to the others. "Yes."

"Huh?" She looked back at me.

"My wings are real. So are my friends' wings." She smiled and nodded to me.

**Thought that would be a nice ending to this chapter. SAO meets the Flock, you know? The similarities will begin to show more in the next chapter. Check out my new forum as well: Vipers vs. Venoms. It is an MR forum. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have changed one of the similarities. Angel is more like a slightly devious Yui than similar to Suguha. Also, due to the fact that Fang is most like Kirito, I will have both of them slightly OOC to make it fit. **

**Max: can I do the disclaimer, Roza?**

**Me: depends. Are you going to stop being so rude to the ones from SAO?**

**Max: I'll… try.**

**Me: good enough for me. Go ahead.**

**Max: RozaCourt owns nothing but her OCs.**

Chapter three: Amelia

"Fang and I can go look for a place to stay while the rest of you hunt," I suggested. I don't really care I wasn't voted as guild leader. Too much work and responsibility for my likings. Doesn't mean I will bow down to the two that were voted though.

"How about you go alone?" Max said snidely.

"Because if I go alone, I won't be able to get a nice place." I flipped my hair off of my shoulder. "And I understand trees, subways, and parks are good enough for you. But not for others. I got enough of that in the real world."

"Amelia," Fang said in my ear. I shivered as his hand rested on my hip and his breath tickled my neck. "Just let it go. I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine. I'll see you later, Fangy." I kissed him slowly, smirked at the now seriously fuming Max, and walked away. Guess the cat's out of the bag now. Fang and I are a couple, Maxie darling. Deal with it.

I went through my menu and studied my map. According to it, there is a safe path leading to the closest cabin that basically runs through the entire floor. But there is also a short cut that will take me to the exact same place in half the time. And I can get some items and money that way. It's a no brainer, really.

I grinned and shifted to a cheetah. Best hunter (in my opinion), plus I can easily switch to wolf while in mid-air. It comes in handy when I'm hunting. I walked leisurely into the woods, keeping my senses alert.

"Oh, looky. It a cheetah. Must be worth a bunch," a voice said above and to the right of me. I glanced up and saw a lone girl looking down at me from a tree. The dagger in her hand made my heart race.

I instantly started running away, though I can hear her flying close behind me. '_Stupid game! People can keep up with the fastest land animal on here_!'

My map says I'm close to a hunting ground. I got the perfect idea to keep from getting that dagger in my back. I stopped running, turned around, and pounced. I pinned the surprised girl to the ground, snarling. Her dagger lay in the grass five feet away.

"Let me go, you…!" I quickly switched to human.

"I am Amelia the Shapeshifter. So don't call me out of my name unless you want to die right now."

"What do you want?"

"I'm on my way to this cabin." I held both of her wrists above her head with one hand and showed her the cabin on my map with the other. "I don't have equipment, but I can shift. Let's team up, and you can join my guild afterward."

"Sounds good. Now can I stand up please?" I let her go and helped her stand.

~Line Break~

"This is it! Nobody is inside, and there is no trap that I can see!" the dagger thrower called up to me. I flew down to her and shifted from an eagle back to human. "It's worth five thousand, though. I only have two thousand."

"So do I. Well, at least in my budget I do. But I know someone who will have that extra thousand." I went through my menu and selected the option for video chat.

"Yo," Fang said as he appeared on a screen.

"Ooo, he's cute," the girl beside me cooed. I shushed her with a hand. 'Sides, I already knew that.

"Fang, I found the perfect cabin for us. The only trouble is, I'm a thousand short."

"No problem. I'll send you the difference." A separate box appeared by the screen that said '_You have been sent a gift. Accept_?' I smiled as I pushed the check button. I instantly had three thousand coins.

"Thank you, sweety. I'll post the location on the guild menu. I'll see you soon." He gave me a smile and the screen went away.

"He is dreamy! Are you two dating?" I nodded we paid for the cabin. "Lucky girl! You better hold on to him, though. And I mean tightly. I can tell he's easy to lose." I smirked and posted the location on the guild menu.

"I know. I took him from his ex." I looked at her. "So, what's your name? I can't exactly keep calling you Dagger Girl." She smirked.

"I'm Amy the Dagger Expert." I grinned.

"Amy and Amelia. Sounds like a dynamic duo to me." She returned the grin.

~Max POV~

I bit back a shriek as the wolf I'm fighting against pinned me down. '_Come on, Max. you can do this. You've fought Erasers for years_.' I wedged my knees between my body and the wolf and kicked it off. As it struggled to its feet (it hit the tree behind us), I climbed onto its back and snapped its neck.

"You probably shouldn't waste time on sizing them up. They're all the same," a small voice said. I instantly recognized it to belong to Yui, Kirito and Asuna's daughter.

"Why would games do that?" I snapped another's neck, taking her advice.

"Creates consistency." I looked around; that was the last of them. "You did well. Killed 20 and got two thousand coins. Each wolf is wolf one hundred coins."

"Nice." I walked the center of the field where Asuna was also waiting.

"Fang and Kirito are neck in neck in having killed the most wolves. Though Fang has one thousand less coins than he should have," Asuna said, looking at her menu.

"He sent Amelia one thousand coins five minutes ago during a conversation between them," Yui reported on Asuna's shoulder. My blood boiled. '_Can' t she get her own money_?'

"She needed more for the cabin, Max. Even after a little hunting, she fell short," Angel said.

"How did you know that?" Yui asked.

"I can read minds." The other members of the guild walked to us. "Amelia posted the cabin location a while ago."

We all nodded and teleported to the cabin using the crystals we had bought before hunting. Once there, we walked inside; a small-ish box was sitting by the door. Kirito picked it up and opened its information.

"It's a Recorder. The message is for Fang." The boy handed the box to my ex. Once it was in Fang's hand, the object floated up, glowed, and a visual of Amelia appeared over it.

"Hey, hon. My coin number reached zero, so I went out hunting. This girl I met said the immediate woods behind the cabin you are now standing in are filled with bears and large birds. Good thing I can shift into their natural predator, huh? I probably won't be back until tonight, so do a little tour of the house. Don't come after me, because I don't want you in danger. Can't stand the possibility that my wolf nose will catch the scent of _your _blood. I've already chosen my room, so no trying to take it. I've booby trapped it. There are seven rooms, and I have a roomie now." I sighed in relief at this. "Tell Asuna I will bring back something only her cooking level can make.

"Oh, yeah. The reason my coin number is zero is because I spent three thousand coins on the cabin and another one thousand on items for the rooms. I shall give you all these items when I return. Tell Max I forbid her to share a room with you. Well, that's all. See you tonight. Oh, my friend says hi." She blew Fang a kiss and the message ended.

"She _forbids _me?" was the first thing out of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fang

I looked at my status again. Already, I'm a level 4 with 100000 coins. Playing strength is a lot higher than real world strength. I could get used to this. Kirito and I are tied for strongest.

"Amelia and her friend is back!" Gazzy yelled from the living room. '_Are back_,' I mentally corrected as I walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. This is Amy the Dagger Extraordinaire," my girlfriend said.

"Hey," the girl beside her said.

"So, your message said you have this thing only I can cook," Asuna replied, stepping forward. Amelia went through her items and smiled/smirked.

"I have bear, chicken, peacock, lamb, wolf, and ostrich."

"Almost lost our lives getting that last one," Amy said proudly.

"I also have many plants that are nutritious and will go fabulously with any of the previously mentioned meats. You have your choice, Asuna."

"I'll take the lamb and some of those plants." After making the transaction, Amelia grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I sat on a bed as she locked the door.

"Amy seems cool." She sat beside me.

"She is. You should've seen her when we were fighting those ostrich. She was a _beast_ man!" I laughed at her choice of words and rested my hand on her hip. "You should've come."

"Your message said not to follow you." She shook her head.

"I mean when I set out to find the cabin. I don't find it fair that Max dictated who goes where."

"She _is _our leader."

"Since when have I cared? Besides, Asuna had looked ready to agree with me about you going. She's the leader as well." I chuckled and shook my head.

"You just don't like Max and any of her decisions."

"No, no, no. I like two decisions she has made." I raised an eyebrow at her. "She let me in the Flock. And…." She swung one leg across my legs and sat in my lap, straddling my waist. "And she stupidly let you go." I put my hands on her thighs.

"Now how on earth did I know you were going to say that last one?" I closed my eyes as she kissed a slow trail along my jawline.

"Maybe because you feel the same way." She squirmed in my lap, exciting my not-so-little-but-little friend even more. I slid my hands up to her waist and under her shirt.

"Hey, you two! It's dinner time!" Lisbeth suddenly called through the door.

"Did Max send you?" Amelia groaned.

"Maybe!" came the hesitant answer. We sighed and walked out of the room. Everyone else was standing around the island in the kitchen.

"Ooops, did we interrupt something?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Listen you…!" I pulled Amelia back into my chest. She struggled even as I nuzzled her neck.

"Calm down, Amelia. Don't give her ammo to successfully kick you out of the guild," I muttered in her ear. She shivered and stopped struggling. When I glanced at her face, she was smirking.

"She needs me more than I need her. Hunting bigger wilds gives you more coins and a higher level, you know. I am higher than all of you put together. So go ahead, kick me out. See where that gets you." Max scowled. Amelia was right. Kicking her out now will be the biggest mistake Max can make.

"So, how's about dinner?" Sugu asked nervously, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Alright." We each grabbed a prepared plate and sat to eat. Yui flew over to me and rested on my shoulder.

"I don't understand the tension between you, Max, and Amelia. Your abilities would work perfectly together," the small girl said. I shrugged, focusing on eating. "Did something happen in reality?"

"Amelia never really liked bowing down to those in authority. Especially Max."

"Is that why you like her?"

"It amuses me. That's why I am so attracted to her. But I like her because of who she is." I cannot believe I am talking this much to what is (technically) a Game Object. She has to be doing something to me. I only say this much to Amelia.

"Do you still have feelings for Max?" I didn't answer. Couldn't, what with Amelia sitting so close and with her having animal hearing. She wouldn't like my true answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kirito

"Do I even wanna know?" I asked Fang as he started to close our room door. The other raven shrugged and gave me a half smile. A panther tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards; Amelia then stood in the doorway.

"If I am not out by midnight, feel free to take my bed. Amy already said it's fine by her," she told me. Before I could reply, she closed the door and locked it. I shook my head and walked to the living room, chuckling.

"Expect to sleep in the room with Amy. Those two can go on for hours without breaks," Max said bitterly with her arms crossed.

"You really do not like Amelia do you?" I sat on the couch beside her.

"I hate her," she answered simply.

"Why, though? I mean, yeah, she has her faults. Over the top arrogance that rivals even the cockiest of players being one of them. But she's not _that_ bad."

"She took Fang from me. I've been close to him my entire life, and we've been dating for five years. Then she waltzes in and… and _seduces_ him! It's like… what could she _possibly_ have that _I _don't?!"

"The seductive quirkiness? The really nice curves? The magnetic personality?" She instantly caught on to my playfulness and hit me with a pillow.

"I'm being serious here." Despite her words, she was giggling. "We went through a lot together. I don't understand how it's fair that she just…."

"You're really uptight, Max," I cut her off. She looked at me when she heard the sudden seriousness in my voice. "I think that's why Fang is with Amelia instead of you now. She's more laid back."

"I spent four years trying to keep my family alive from scientists that wanted us dead. I still am," she protested.

"I spent months in a death game and still had fun while saving lives."

"I didn't mean…."

"I know." We fell into a semi comfortable silence, thinking about life in our separate realities. Thinking of how our lives are so similar yet so different.

"Let's go hunting," she said suddenly smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her as a question. "Let's go hunting. You, me, Fang, and Amelia."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She laughed. "I'm serious." I really am.

"Look, people are always saying I should give her a chance. She has some good to her, according to you guys. So I want to give her a shot. Besides, I've never seen her in action before. Whenever we're in battle, she's on the other side of the scene." I looked at her closely for a minute.

"You're serious?" She nodded. "You won't try to kill her?" She nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go hunting." I stood up and walked to my room. I knocked on the door.

"If it's Max or a messenger from Max, I'm going wolf on you!" came Amelia's voice. I chuckled at the frustration in her voice.

"Max has a peace offering." The door opened slightly; both ravens stuck their head out the door with a 'Do Tell' expression. "She wants the four of us to go hunting. You can lead, Amelia."

"Gives us a minute to get decent," Fang said. The door closed again. Max came to stand beside me to wait for the two.

"She doesn't trust me."

"I wouldn't either if I were her." Fang and Amelia stepped out of the room. "So where to?"

"Town Central for equipment, food, and weapons. We need to be better equipped for where we're going."

~Amelia POV~

"You don't want to buy a cape or hood. Any animal other than wolves can grab a hold on it in this game. Amy and I saw it when we went hunting," I told Kirito and Fang. Both ravens were looking at the same black hooded cape. '_They're so alike._'

"Are you trying to put me out of business, girl?" the man behind the counter asked harshly. I flipped my hair at him. His financial problems have nothing to do with me.

"Max, go for the boots. They have more strength, they're cheaper, and they'll look really good on you."

"That wasn't snide, was it?" she asked, setting down the running shoes.

"You'll know if it was. Trust me."

The four of us are in a clothing equipment store for protection stuff. We already bought potions and crystals and went food shopping. Next we will be getting our weapons.

"Do you just hate me? Did I do something unknown to you? Seriously, you keep veering them away from the more expensive stuff."

The lion growl escaped from my lips before I shifted. '_Time to teach this guy how to shut up_.' I jumped into the air, shifted to a lion, and landed on the man. He fell back and I pinned him down.

"Whoa! Chill out, girl!" another customer yelled as Fang and Max laughed and Kirito shook his head. I snarled in the guy's face before shifting to a kitten and delicately strolling to Fang. He picked me up and set me on his shoulder.

"S…so w…will that be all?" I purred in my boyfriend's ear before jumping to the counter to pay for everything. We walked out of the store.

"So where to next?" asked Max. I shifted back to human and walked next to her.

"Weapons for you guys."

"Do you just not like equipment? All you've bought for yourself was potions and crystals. And Fang and I practically had to force you to buy those."

"No, Kirito. I just don't see the use of them." We walked into the weapons store. "You would've understood if you had grown up able to shift into animals."

We went through the whole process of buying weapons meant for speed and strength. I guess the counter girl was smart because she remained silent the entire time. We were out in no time.

"You shouldn't have paid for everything. I would've helped you," Fang muttered in my ear. I turned my head and kissed him softly.

"I know, but I had coins to spare. I still have over five thousand coins left you know."

"Can we go hunting now? All this shopping is making me twitchy," Max complained. I laughed.

"Yes, we can go hunting now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating now! Reason I have done so in a while is in other updated stories. Enjoy!**

Chapter six: Max

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked Amelia. We have been flying over trees for ten minutes now, and the shapeshifter (who can, apparently, shift into any being, including bird kid, while in a game) has yet to tell us where we will stop.

"Yeah, we've already flown over three good hunting grounds," Kirito added.

"We are going to a hunting _palace_, not hunting _field_," the shifter said.

"You don't mean…?" She grinned. "We're going to need the whole guild for a boss raid!"

"Oh, get your panties out of a bunch, Maxie-kins. The entire guilds _is_ here." I followed the direction of her finger and saw the others waiting for us.

"You had Amy take the others crystal shopping the meet us at the palace," Fang stated.

"Aw, you know me so well!"

I looked away as those two got all googly eyed. '_Fang was never like that with _me_ around others_.' I felt a hand slide into mine and looked up into Kirito's eyes. He smiled; I smiled back and squeezed his hand. '_Then again, who cares about Fang and Amelia's public affection_?'

"Took you four long enough. What you do, go lion on a counterman?" Amy joked. Amelia bit her lip, and the dagger specialist figured it out. "You didn't! Amelia, what did I tell you about scaring the nice people?!"

"He disrespected me!" she defended. Everyone started laughing, but then stopped to look at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're giggling. At something _Amelia_ said," Gazzy replied. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not natural."

"Amelia and I have gotten over our differences," I said, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"We have?" she asked, looking confused. I shoved her away, setting her in a fit of giggles. "I'm joking, Maxie! Of course we have! That's what girls who hate each other do while shopping. They learn to like each other."

"I don't believe it! It's a miracle!" Iggy and Klein said at the same time. Lisbeth and Nudge rolled their eyes and smacked the boys across the head.

"So, in order to get to the boss fight, we have to hunt within the palace?" Asuna asked as we landed.

"Pretty much, or we could just skip the hunting with a particular crystal. But it is rumored that you can get intel on the boss, or maybe even a totally useful weapon. Which is why I didn't get that hunt skipping crystal," Amelia answered.

"Ok, hunting it is," Recon said.

"But wait. The database says we need a crystal to open the doors of the palace," Yui pointed out. Amelia went through her menu.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I had my group go crystal shopping as well." She led us to the castle doors and brought out the right crystal. "Palace hunt, commence!"

The crystal burst and the palace doors opened. She motioned for me and Asuna to lead. The others followed us into the opening room; the doors slammed shut and locked behind us. Asuna looked back at Amelia.

"Amelia, could you lead while in wolf mode in order to warn us of danger?"

"Gladly." She shifted accordingly and led the way down the first hall I guess she caught a scent from. We walked in silence while on alert. Then she tensed and shifted back to human quickly. "Get down!" We all ducked just as hawks swooped down at us.

"Poisonous talons. They will paralyze you," Yui informed us.

"I'm shifting to hawk. Try not to kill me." She shifted quickly and flew into the air. Since she was bigger, she managed to easily capture four hawks in her talons and crushed them all.

About five minutes later, all of the birds were gone and we were out of breath. She landed carefully on Fang's outstretched arm.

"She got nicked on the wing," he informed the rest of us, touching said wing. Suguha's eyes clouded over.

"She got that protecting me. I hadn't been paying attention," she said. Wincing visibly, Amelia glided off of Fang's arm in order to shift back to human. She held her arm.

"Hey, don't stress it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she assured Kirito's sister. Fang brought out one of his crystal; she sighed softly as the wound was healed. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

Asuna and I made sure the others were alright before continuing down the path. We defeated many different groups like the hawks before we made it to the Boss Room.

"Alright, it's time to strategize," I said as Asuna and I turned to face the others.

"Amelia, did you notice any patterns?" Asuna asked. Everyone looked at the shapeshifter. Out of all of us, she is the most observant.

"We faced a lot of birds. So I think some of us should be prepared to attack from above. The Flock mostly since they're so used to aerial combat."

"_We're _so used to aerial combat," Fang corrected, wrapping an arm around her waist. I saw Gazzy and Iggy making gagging faces.

"You guys are so much better at it than I will ever be. You've had more practice and an amazing teacher."

"Ok, _before_ those two get all lovey-dovey and make me barf for real," Lisbeth put in, "What's the plan, Chiefs?"

"We go with Amelia's suggestion. Max will lead the Flock above the dragon while I lead the others on the ground. Pair up with someone you work well with to keep an eye on each other. If one is weakened, the other takes their spot until they are healed."

We all nodded in agreement. Kirito and Fang stepped forward and pushed opened the doors. We followed them into the room and stood there as the doors slowly closed behind us. Amelia shifted into a lion and stood between me and Asuna.

"Back up!" Angel and Yui cried together suddenly. We all leaped back just as fire hit where we had been standing.

"Go!" Asuna and I yelled. The Flock (minus Amelia) shot into the air as the others split up. And the fight commenced.

~Asuna~

I shrieked as I was hit by the dragon's spiked tail. I hit the ground and skidded a little before finally stopping a bit away from everyone else. I struggled to stand, but the pain was too much; I looked at my HP.

'_Only fifteen percent left. I won't last long_,' I thought.

"Mommy!" Yui flew over to me and touched my cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Go back to Angel." She hesitated before flying away. A moment later, I felt a horse nose touch my cheek. I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You can shift into a winged mare now?"

Amelia nudged me again and I got the message. I slowly rose and climbed onto her back, holding onto her for support. She flew up to Max.

"Welcome to the aerial, Asuna. By the way, she is a water breathing winged mare," she informed me as she threw a blue sword to me.

"New plan. We will distract the dragon. The two of you have one shot to end this quickly," Kirito told me.

"Let's do this," I said. Water instantly ringed my sword.

Amelia and I hung back as everyone put everything into attacking the dragon boss. When I saw the clear shot, I urged the shifter forward. The dragon's mouth opened wide; I threw my water sword in as she blew water in.

We were forced back into a wall as the boss was destroyed. She shifted back to human and we both fell; Kirito caught me and Fang caught Amelia.

"You did it. We won," my ex said. The others started cheering. I gave him a smile right before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating now! Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I keep losing the written out version of the chapters, and I really hate having to rewrite stories all the time. So I had to find the chapter and then type it up in order to post it. But, here we are! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: this may or may not get border line rated M. I'm kind of putting a bigger focus on Amelia and Fang in some parts. If you don't like, do ****_not_**** read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or MR.**

Chapter Seven: Amelia

I moaned as my mind woke up before the rest of my body. And it woke up to _pain_! Must be because I hit the wall at the end of that _stupid_ boss fight. At least we won. That makes up for it. Slightly.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens." I smiled at the sound of Fang's voice.

"Are you my nurse?" I asked without opening my eyes. I sighed in relief as the pain _finally _went away. The bed shifted as he lay beside me. "Hm, I think I like this wake up call."

He chuckled and touched his lips to mine, and I pulled him on top of me as the kiss deepened. "I'm supposed to complete a task now that you're awake," he muttered against my lips.

"Yeah, kiss the stuffing out of me."

He slipped between my legs, and I grew hot as his hard friend pressed into me. I was just sliding his shirt off when we heard…..

"Ew, ew, ew! Kill the visual, kill the visual! Close the _door_ when you're about to _do _that, man!" I sighed at Nudge's shriek.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why you are interrupting us," I growled.

"Max and Asuna have called a guild meeting in the living room. They knew lover boy was going to forget when you woke up, so they sent us," Lisbeth said. I grumbled under my breath as we walked into the living room.

"I wake up needy and you call a guild meeting? I thought you _liked _me, Max. You're a traitor." Everyone else laughed at this even as I continued sulking. Fang wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ok, we need to get serious now. We need to set up watches over night," Asuna told us.

"Why?" my boyfriend asked.

"Last time I was out, I noticed someone was watching our cabin. I also found surveillance equipment placed where someone can watch our every move without us knowing it," Kirito explained.

"But how come I never heard or smelled anyone foreign? I've always been good at that," I wondered.

"There are gaming items that mask your scent. It's meant for hunting so that you could surprise animals. As for your hearing, you most likely dismissed any weird sound as an animal," Yui said from her perch on Kirito's shoulder.

"The watches will rotate every four hours. We will pair up so that one can watch from the air and the other from the ground," Asuna informed us.

"What if there's an attack?" Suguha asked.

"One of the two should rush inside to alert the rest of us while the other hold the attacker off," Max answered.

"That means we should be paired based on speed and strength. Someone that is strong but not as fast should group with someone fast but not as strong," Angel said thoughtfully.

"If no one objects, I can take the first watch," I replied.

"Not with Fang!" the other girls said.

"I wasn't _gonna_ say Fang. I was gonna say Kirito."

"Just as bad!"

"_Dudes_! I am happy with my raven _avian_ boyfriend! I don't want Kirito! 'Sides, Max already has her sights on that particular swordsman, and I ain't getting in her way." The dirty blond blushed as the rest of us chuckled. "Ten o'clock, Kirito."

He nodded as I grabbed Fang's hand. I silenced Max's protest with a hard look as I pulled him to his room. I bolted the door shut and booby trapped it.

"Someone's desperate," Fang grinned. I turned to face him.

"I hate being turned on then interrupted," I said as I pulled him closer to me by the belt loop. "You should know that by now." His hands slid from my back past my butt to my legs so that he could lift me up by the knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Trust me: I know."

I crushed my lips to his as he backed into the bed. He fell back; I laughed as I somehow ended up under him before we even hit the bed. I arched into him as he kissed a slow trail down to my neck.

"I love you," he muttered in my ear.

"I love you too."

~Line Break~

"Amelia, Daddy told me to tell you it is ten minutes before your watch starts," came Yui's soft voice above my head. I opened my eyes and saw her hovering right above me.

"Alright, tell him I'm coming," I yawned. She flew out as I looked at Fang. His head was resting on my chest. "Sweetie, I gotta get up."

"You've got ten minutes. Stay for eight," he mumbled.

"Can't. I promised I'll be on time tonight." I slid out from under him and got out of bed to get dressed. When I finished and turned around, Fang was watching me while propping himself up with his elbow on the pillow.

"It only took you a minute to get ready," he accused.

"And it's going to take five to get out to my post." I swung my leg across him and straddled his waist. After flipping my hair out of the way, I leaned down and kissed him.

Five minutes later, I was under him and dangerously close to having a ten minute quickie. And I only have three minutes left.

"Baby, I gotta go," I whined as he kissed down my neck.

"One more minute." He pressed his boxer covered region into my pants covered region. Hard. It felt _so _good, I almost gave in.

"If I stay ten more seconds, I will be very late. I'll be back later."

He sighed and climbed off of me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out to the porch.

"Right on time," Kirito said in surprise as I stopped in front of him.

"Sending Yui ten minutes early was brilliantly planned. Next time, though, give me twenty to twenty five. You go aerial. I'm shifting to cheetah."

"Will do." He flew off.

Halfway through our watch, I heard a bush rustle behind the cabin. Since I couldn't see Kirito, I shifted to wolf and went to investigate. I sniffed around and detected a foreign scent.

I quickly shifted back to cheetah, but just as I turned around to run into the cabin, a hand grabbed my tail. I shifted to human and kicked at the many hands now holding me tightly.

"Kirito! Help!" I shrieked as I was pulled into the bush.

~Kirito~

"Kirito! Help!" I spun around just as Amelia was pulled into a bush. I instantly dived after her. But the woods were… empty. Teleporting crystal.

"Dang it!" I ran into the cabin. "Everybody, get up!" I ran through the cabin, opening doors to wake the others up. Yui was the first to come to me from Asuna's room.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are we under attack?" I shook my head as the others ran out with their swords ready.

"Where's Amelia? Shouldn't she had been the one to alert us?" Angel asked.

"She's gone. Another guild took her away before I could save her."

**Cliffy! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't take me up on that. I'm actually still working on that one.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took so long to update this one. I had a few things to come up with before I could. But, here is the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter eight: Max

"I'm going out again," Fang said suddenly. I looked up at him as his chair scraped back.

"No, you're not." He ignored me and went through his menu. "Fang." A sword and cloak appeared on him. "Fang, you are _not_ going out there again so soon!"

"Try to stop me."

The entire Flock gaped at his blunt defiance. Don't get me wrong, Fang is always defiant. Just not… so obvious and _definitely_ not in front of the kids. It has been three days since Amelia disappeared. After forty eight hours of nonstop searching, Asuna and I decided it was best that we take a break. A break Fang doesn't seem to agree with.

I stood to glare at him (also because I hate having him tower over us like that). "If you continue to search for her at this rate, you'll tire yourself into…."

"I don't care!" His hands slammed down on the table, making the others jump and Kirito jump to his feet to try to calm him down. "My girlfriend is out there! Those bastards are most likely torturing her in any and every way they know how! I am _not_ going to just sit by and let that happen!"

"And then your dumbass will end up dead because you wanted to play hero in a weakened state!"

"We've _always_ done that for each other!"

"Yes, when we are _able to_! When we can come together as a Flock and seriously whoop some Itex behinds!"

"We are able to now! But your hatred towards Amelia is preventing you…!"

"Shut up!" Asuna jumped to her feet as I slammed my own hands on the table. "You know the two of us bonded in the last few days! How could you say that?!"

"But obviously you didn't do so enough!" My glare intensified at his audacity.

"I am done with this conversation! As your guild and Flock leader, I forbid you to leave this cabin until I say so! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal," he growled before turning around and storming to his and Kirito's room, slamming the door shut. Without a word, I walked outside and flew onto the roof of the cabin. I laid back and sighed, closing my eyes.

I hate pulling rank like that. But Fang had it coming for him. This decision is best for us. The guild needs this twenty four hour break. That's why Asuna and I said to do so. I felt someone land beside me.

"He's scared." Kirito.

"Fang? Scared? Not likely. The closest he feels to fear is caution," I shot back.

"Are you sure?" I opened my eyes as he sat beside me. "He's so much like me; it's scary. And I can see his fear." Well, I can't argue with that one.

"Even so, he didn't have to challenge me."

"Two months ago," the raven said after a moment of silence, "Asuna and I broke up." I sat up and looked out at the woods. "Before that, we were… close. Anyone could tell we were perfect for each other. Kind of like I assume you and Fang were like."

"But…?' I prodded when he paused and looked down.

"Deep down, she could be very jealous. I'm the kind to rush in and help others, no questions asked until afterwards. Those 'others' tended to be girls who ended up liking me a lot. She told me one day that she couldn't do it anymore. She knew I never cheated on her. But the temptation was there."

"She didn't want to be there when you caved."

"This is the first game she's played in two months. Since that day. And it's like we've come in a full circle. We met in SAO, a game that had 100 floors and the only way to log out is to beat every floor."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour. Honestly, I didn't understand why the two weren't together until now. They're like me and Fang…. The old me and Fang.

"I didn't break up with Fang because of Amelia," I admitted.

"Why did you?"

"We were drifting. That urgence that shoved us together disappeared once we defeated Itex. I realized I did not love him like I had believed I did. I loved the _idea_ of loving him. Of him loving me."

"And instead of telling him that, you blamed the newest member of the Flock? You gained this hatred of Amelia because she actually wanted _him_, not the idea of _having_ him?"

"Don't judge me. She was arrogant. Anyone could tell she wanted to take him from me. It just seemed easiest that way. I hadn't meant to end up hating her."

"So where does this leave us?" he asked after we were silent for a while. I finally looked at him.

"Two people who put others' lives above their own without fail. Who understand each other more than they thought they understood their ex-mates. Who have a shot, a future, together if they let things develop the right way."

"I couldn't say it better myself." I smiled at him.

~Amelia~

I looked away and bit my lip as the rod touched my stomach again. A scream threatened to burst out as I was shocked hard yet again. '_Pain is a message that I am alive. Pain is a message that I am alive. Pain is a message that I am alive. Pain is a message_….'

My mental chant was cut short by a fist caving my stomach in at the same exact spot I was shocked at. I fought away tears as I coughed. '_Pain… message… alive_.'

"Nothing is working, boss. She's too used to pain," one of my torturers said.

"Leave us."

I panted for breath as everyone else in the room left us. I have been strapped down to an operation table for three days now. Seventy two hours of endless shocks and punches.

"Why do you not cry or scream like any girl in your position?"

I looked at my captor. His dark red bangs partially covered his soulless black eyes. His muscles rival those of Dylan's, and that's saying something. He wears nothing but a black vest and armor that look like sweatpants. Word of advice: do not kick him while barefoot.

"I was born. I did not cry or scream. I was experimented on until I could flawlessly turn into any animal at will. That took from when I was one to when I was five. I did not cry or scream. I lost my virginity to an Eraser. I did not cry or scream. I endured pain before joining the Flock a while ago. I did not cry or scream. What does that tell you?" I snorted as best I could.

"You can truly fight pain. Impressive. You know, I knew a girl just like you, minus the mutations of course. Strong. Beautiful beyond belief. Powerful. Witty. But every girl can be made just as submissive as I like them. She was no exception."

"What did you do to her?"

My question was met with silence. After a few moments, my legs were forced up into the air by chains around my ankles.

I was about to look at him (or even just ask what he was doing) when something much too long and much too thick slammed into my back hole.

And I cried in pain and screamed for mercy.

**If you did not get the significance of that final line, you should reread Amelia's point of view. I hope the reason Asuna and Kirito broke up made sense. It was the only thing I could come up with since the two are _perfect _for one another.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	9. AN please read

**Alright, people. I have some bad news. **

**As of today, I am putting this story on hiatus. I have lost the notebooks with their chapters in them, I hate having to rewrite what I've already written, and I'm just simply losing interest in them. So do not expect any updates any time soon.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
